


Slave

by hailthorki



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 大佬Loki x 拍卖品Peter





	Slave

预警：玩具、尿道PLAY、控制高潮、颜射、轻微性虐倾向  
没有剧情，没有逻辑，没有后续  
OOC  
不接受还请迅速撤离

 

====================================================================  
Peter Parker一直以来都有个暗恋的人，只是那个人不仅不认识自己，还是手中名单里的红色标记。  
他是网络安全局的特工，局里对于纸上的人已经到了恨之入骨的地步，滑溜得像条水蛇，留下蜿蜒的痕迹之后又隐匿掉所有证据。  
Loki Laufeyson，三十岁，几乎垄断了整个网络游戏的市场，当然这不可能是上了红色名单的理由。  
合法的游戏只是表面，那些带有赌博性质和几乎只能靠花钱才玩下去的私服游戏才是目标，据说每个私服上的大佬都是内部人的账号，每周给那些砸了无数真金白银的玩家过两天瘾，而后只需要调整一点点数据，就能轻易地让那些人发现BOSS又打不过去了，排名又掉了，反复循环…也有坚持不住不再充钱的人，那只能是活该了。  
如果上述只是需要整顿，最为糟糕的还是Loki似乎渗透到了一些不该触碰的领域，例如武器制造和反恐，看似根本不相干的行业，却早已在暗中牵线搭桥。

至于为什么Peter会喜欢上这个人。  
恐怕只是一次偶遇，他走在深巷的暗处，Loki在负伤被对家或是仇人追赶的时候碰上了深夜还在外顽皮未归家的小孩子，这个身份要说尊贵也不夸张的男人竟然在那个瞬间选择了去保护一个碍了自己事的小孩…  
擦身而过，互相只留下了背影，Peter拦下了那三两个跟踪者，替Loki解了围，给了他，不，他们逃走的机会。  
Loki不知道那个为他解决麻烦的年轻人是谁，但是Peter却似病态一样地将Loki彻底刻印在了心底。

一、这个任务，让我去

“我不确定这是我们追踪到的结果还是他故意放出来的。”Tony递交文件的时候心里总觉得有不太对劲的地方，“而且我们不可能让这些出卖肉体的人来做我们的人，他们没有心理素质也没有专业知识。”  
Fury只是盯着眼前的技术顾问没说话。  
“嘿，别这样看我，我不想冒着被干屁股的风险，再说没有我这个年龄的人去卖的。”  
“这个任务，让我去…”  
Peter主动请了命，尽管五成以上的理由是他的私心。  
两个男人面面相觑一时间不知道该同意还是否定，Peter顶着一张无害的脸确实很合适这次的行动，但是他还年轻，经验尚且说得过去，只是严格算起来，还是个文职。  
而且Tony知道他喜欢Loki…  
“你们还有什么人选吗？整个局里，他只会对我这样的感点兴趣吧？”Peter其实也不确定Loki喜欢什么样的类型，但论概率来说，自己的机会总要大一些。  
“那我负责送你过去，如果有变动，我也可以带你回来。”  
见局长还在为难，Tony只得迅速开口打了圆场解围，也顺势就定下了明晚这场“贴身搜查计划”。

 

二、被商品种了草

“你确定这么做吗？万一他对你没有想法，事情就不太好收场了。”Tony为面前的男孩打扮着，还是在担心计划的风险，“而且他如果是个变态…”  
“至少不会死吧，一个做这种生意的人总要好过那些毒贩和军火商。”  
“一切以自己的安全为首，如果实在窃取不到任何证据，也不要太坚持。”  
“嗯…”  
“真的不要穿条裤子吗？”使劲往下拽了拽Peter宽大T恤的下摆想要遮住更多的肌肤，Tony看了看其他的商品，再露骨再骚也至少没有光着屁股的，“要不…来条丁字裤？”  
“那就累赘了，这样最好。”

丝绒的垫子，半开放式的水晶牢笼，每件商品都像是宠物市场里的宠物，有安静等待挑选的也有搔首弄姿勾引自己看着顺眼的买家。  
Peter看着那个人，他的目光里都是戏谑和玩味，却没有丝毫想要选购的兴趣。

Loki身边的客户给他递了一杯酒，他也只是端着没有喝，颜色和味道都透露着淫靡，并非一杯值得品尝的酒，和这排越看越作呕的商品一样。  
为了给那些看着脸都知道生殖器硬起来的老男人们让道，Loki被挤到了边角的位置，轻微的趔趄让他伸手撑在了一旁带着凉意的围栏。  
回身看去，里面是个梳着背头也能看出棕发有点卷的…男孩？  
看上去太小了。  
薄唇、大眼睛，左边的眉峰有一点点杂乱，几乎没有瑕疵的皮肤满满的都是属于年轻活力的胶原蛋白——货真价实纯天然的那种，绝非人工填充。  
身处的场所光影永远都是隐约而又旖旎，再丑的人都会变得柔和魅惑，Loki不敢说眼前的人有多漂亮，至少脱离了这些迷离，只会增添更多的清纯。  
想要弄脏的清纯。

“先生，你…您对我有兴趣吗？”确认了在自己身上停留了数秒的目光，Peter靠近了一些，跪坐在绒垫上主动询问。  
“我不搞未成年。”  
“我成年了，我已经二十三岁了。”  
“那你还出来卖？看起来也不傻，找份正经工作那么难吗？”  
Loki不明白为什么要对一个卖屁股甚至卖尊严的商品进行说教，其实再清纯再可爱的人他也不是没遇到过或是玩过，也许自己是真的迈进了中年人的行列，变得容易心软。  
“正经工作可供不起我的花销…”Peter抬眼盯着男人阴影之下深渊一样的眼眸，不曾离开过片刻，“您别误会，我不吸毒，我只是有些收集名牌的爱好。”  
不知是哪个混蛋撞了Loki，手中的杯子倾洒出了不少液体打湿了他的手，Loki皱着眉不悦地招来了服务生，递过去酒杯交换回一张纸巾。  
却不曾想还未来得及擦拭，指缝间就感受到了痒痒的热意，那个商品认真仔细地在用粉嫩的小舌头给他清理着，宽大的T恤领口处不偏不倚地呈现出脖子和锁骨，细白得适合套着沉重的金属锁链。  
“我可没说买你，你这样做我也不会付钱。”  
“那您在找什么？”舔舐掉最后一滴酒液，Peter准确地捕捉到了男人搜寻的眼神，“标价牌不在这些地方。”  
Loki没有去问，也没有走开，就这样站在Peter面前等着他自己拿出来。  
一点点拉起衣摆，大腿光滑几乎没有体毛，同样也没有任何奇怪的痕迹，Loki原先只以为会把价格写在大腿内侧，好方便去勾引买主。  
但他错了，一直到Peter将衣服卷到了小腹，Loki才看到了那行数字，可能是口红也可能是油性笔写上去的。  
是的，在这个过程中他该看的全都看见了，颜色稚嫩得像是处男的阴茎缩得小小的垂在腿间，很干净，而且完全没有勃起迹象的乖巧模样似乎是在等待买主的允许，另外也是真的没有体毛。  
“看清楚了吗？”重新整理好衣服，Peter忽略了不远处目睹了这一幕的路人如狼似虎的目光，“您不要的话，我可能要被其他人买走。”  
“有点贵，据我所知这里从不打折。”  
“可我什么都能做。”见Loki作势要走，Peter有些慌，极力想要挽留住这个男人，“怎么玩都可以的，我也很干净的…”  
“我再看看。”  
丢下一个暧昧不明的笑，Loki转身离开了这个角落，也无心去看其他倒胃口的商品，更不想去扫客户的兴致，便百无聊赖地回到自己的座位，一个他看得见那个昂贵商品的位置，对方却看不到他的位置。

“我说不行吧，你也别坚持了，我都看到几个老男人对你蠢蠢欲动了，再不走就要惹麻烦了。”Tony佯装成客人驻足在Peter身前，打算把他带出这里。  
“再等等。”  
“你真的觉得他会买你？你这个价格可是今晚头牌的一倍。”  
Peter心里是有些后悔给自己定了个这么高的价格，又不是可以增值的商品，但凡脑子没被精液堵塞的人是不会花这种无聊的钱的。  
可刚刚Loki几度接近失控的狩猎眼神他不会看错…  
“和你赌两百今晚他会带我走。”  
“行，我犟不过你，我去等着，如果你被其他什么人买走，我今晚非让你被猥亵个够本才来救你。”  
恨铁不成钢地拍了下水晶的护栏，Tony没再过停留，臭小子自从接下这个任务整个人就跟魔障了一样，难道看不出他们的目标从里到外都像个变态吗？

然而当夜的结果还是让Tony赌输了两百美金，在拍卖结束之前，最不起眼却标价最高的Peter被买走了，付款人是Loki的助理。  
一百二十万全部现金，没有任何网络数据的痕迹，留下了钱，带走了Peter…  
而Loki选择买下这件商品，除了坐在暗处很久都仿佛被欲望灼烧过的手，还有观察后未发现的危险。  
想弄他的人何其多，即使买个玩乐的小东西，也要谨慎一些。

回家的路程有些漫长，Peter在店里穿的什么这会儿依旧没变，Loki坐在他边上没太多的表情，偶尔会转头看他两眼，目光也没有特指，脸或大腿完全都是随机。  
司机是个不苟言笑的女人，即使抬眼去看后视镜也目不斜视，尽管冷漠的眼神中还是能够分辨对Loki的尊敬和对Peter的不屑。

什么都不做会显得有些假…  
向着Loki靠了靠，见男人并未有拒绝或是推开的举动，Peter大着胆子用自己的小腿和脚去蹭Loki的裤子。  
“急什么？”按下靠在自己大腿上的膝盖，Loki显得有些不悦，“我又不会退货。”  
一时尴尬停下的Peter手足无措了起来，恰好抬头对上后视镜里司机的目光，被鄙夷得几乎无地自容。  
他太入戏了吗？  
可是今晚要发生什么也并非是场戏。  
“前面右拐走另外一条路吧，今天周末大道上堵车。”  
说话间Loki手从商品腰后的衣摆伸进去，沿着尾骨缓慢地游走，停留在腰侧拥有着漂亮线条的凹陷处，捏了一把搂住。  
“好的先生。”  
听懂了暗示的司机不再有多余的眼神，毕竟是老板自己买下的商品，不管作用是什么，都不该抱持怀疑的态度。

三、商品的检测与试用

现在大概是午夜一点，Loki在自己的床上和Peter玩着无聊的检测游戏。  
“啊…嗯…”  
沙哑的嗓子将呻吟声都变得暧昧，加上不敢喊停的惧怕，音调里都染上了鼻音和颤抖。  
Peter眼睛被蒙着，只能透过房间的灯光感知到一些朦胧的亮，这成了他唯一的安全感。  
“猜不出来了？”恶意地推着手中的东西，Loki又向那个被开发了半个晚上已经完全湿软的小穴里送了一点。  
“唇…唇膏…”  
若不是带着冰凉的唇膏金属管碰到了穴口，Peter实在没法分辨出这个男人又在用什么东西测试自己。  
“啧…太专业了。”撤出融化了一圈外表的唇膏，Loki挫败感十足，只想去逗弄明明抬手就能扯掉眼前遮挡却乖乖无所作为的商品，“这好像还是上次来我家的演员丢下的。”  
沉默和条件反射想要合拢的双腿应该是出于Peter的抗拒。  
其实他并不知道这是Loki的胡言乱语，不过是一支全新的不知道买什么赠送的唇膏而已。  
“最后一样。”  
Loki压住了试图合上的腿，惩罚般地弹了一下插在Peter铃口里的迷你短钉，顶端是个极为可爱的小猫咪。  
“唔…不要了…求你…”一直没有射过精的人根本承受不起这样的刺激，快感迅速反噬回全身各处，Peter摇着头，双手没有方向地想要触碰到那个看不见的男人。  
“是你说怎么玩都可以的，这么贵的东西却不合格，我会退掉的…或者…”捉住挥舞的手腕，Loki俯下身子咬着泛红的耳垂，低沉地进行着威胁，“换给其他买家。”  
“不…不要换…”Peter惊恐于这句话，顺从地打开双腿，任由Loki去无限度地测试他这件昂贵的商品，“我…很好用的…嗯…”  
冰冷的金属闯入了身体，却又很快被体内的湿热均衡了温度，Loki说过猜不出来就一直继续下去，但这次进入的究竟是什么，他完全没有头绪。  
很小，很硬，又十分光滑，Loki好像给它套了安全套，隔着一层橡胶他更没法感知出来…  
“我…我不知道…”  
钻入耳孔的舌尖灵活得像条小蛇，带给Peter一层高过一层的酥麻感，轻微的水声更是停滞了他的判断和思考，贪婪地只想沉浸在Loki给予的爱抚和温存里。  
“子弹哦。”  
Loki感觉到这幅身子明显得僵住了，不再敢动，连讨好自己的撩拨都不再有，似乎真的吓到他了。  
Peter此刻很感谢眼前的这条领带，否则Loki一定会从他的眼神里发现端倪，他对子弹两个字有些敏感，生怕这是Loki已经发现自己身份的暗示…  
然而随后体内发出的震动也瞬间打消了Peter的闪念——只是个子弹形的跳蛋。  
可是他也确实经不起这些玩具的折磨了，即使Loki到现在为止都没有对他使用过暴力或是其他可怕的玩具，也压制不了他节节攀升的欲望。  
今晚他们只在回来之后做了一次，身体意外的契合，Loki的尺寸、技术和时间都堪称完美，甚至在那一次的性爱中，Peter萌生了任务没白来的错觉。  
“拿出来…我想…想要您可以吗？”  
连着安全套抽出那颗子弹，Loki同时也扯去了Peter眼前的遮挡物…  
突遇亮光让丧失了许久光明的人难受地虚了眼睛，也因为重新能够看到Loki而有了羞耻…  
“想要就自己来吧。”  
Loki坐在床上，虽一丝未挂，但除了腿间半硬的性器，根本看不出任何身陷情欲的模样，冷静得仿佛他才是个特工…  
主动坐于Loki的腰间，一手搂着他的脖子，Peter另一只手去扶握住没有完全兴起的阴茎，上下套弄的同时将敏感的顶端抵在了自己濡湿的后穴口，来回摩擦湿润着，一点点刺戳进去又抽离，直到将它挑逗至完全硬挺。  
“唔…轻…”  
Loki没有等这件商品自行主导，发狠一样将他几乎是钉在了自己的阴茎上，疼得Peter下意识抓紧了他脖子上的肌肤，撕扯出尖利的刺痛。  
“松手，你抓疼我了。”  
“对…对不起…嗯…慢点…”无处安放的手只能搭在Loki肩上，不敢再去紧抓，Peter轻声讨着饶，希望行凶的男人能温柔一些，“好深…太大了…”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢…”Peter受不住无法逃离开被碾压敏感处的刺激，仰起脖子寻找着大量的氧气来缓解急促的呼吸，“疼…”  
才勉强适应了身体里的那根巨物，胸口上又迎来了一阵撕痛，前半夜被蹂躏得红肿的乳尖现在哪怕是舌头的温柔舔舐都会引起痛感，更何况是直接的牙齿拉扯。  
只是喊疼也是低低的隐忍，将一个人的施虐欲和保护欲激发在一个矛盾的层面，最后中和成暴烈的温柔进行着占有。  
Peter没有去请求Loki拿掉插在铃口浅处的情趣玩具，只是识时务地配合他的律动去晃动腰胯，无论Loki是要吻他还是要咬他，他都会奉送上自己的唇或是身体，即使敏感被顶得有些过火了，也不过讨好地蹭蹭Loki的耳朵，低喘着说自己真的不行了。  
“你要我射在哪里？”细长的手指按在了Peter分身上的猫咪脑袋，Loki还在思考是否让这个还算是合格的商品解放一下。  
“哪里…都可以…嗯…里面…最好…”  
被拨弄出受虐般的快感，Peter不禁夹紧了双腿只祈求Loki快一点解决欲望，本能驱使他在男人的下巴、眉眼落下一个个糖霜般的轻吻。  
“那我帮你把这个小东西拿出来，你不能射好不好？”  
“好…”  
在取下小猫塞的一瞬间，Peter几乎就要控制不住射精的冲动，他只有紧紧抱着身前的人，将脸埋在他的颈侧，不顾后果地咬上了Loki的肩，才勉强克制住自己的高潮，好在这一次Loki并没有斥责他的行为，只是扣住了他的胯骨，在紧窒的甬道内做着最后的抽插…

收缩着内壁吞下了所有的精液，Peter趁着Loki还没软的间隙从他身上下来，伏于他的双腿间，捧着那根漂亮的性器用自己的舌头为它清理掉残余的白浊。  
粉嫩的舌尖软软的，在Loki圆润的前端一点点舔舐着，偶尔刺探着还有余液的铃口，覆上双唇吸吮掉稀薄的精液…  
这笔钱花得不算亏——Loki在差点又要再按倒自己所有物的时候不禁感叹了一阵。

身体累得快要到达极限，Peter不敢再撩拨Loki，也无法确定自己会被安排睡在哪里，床可能是没有太多希望了…  
抱着赌博的心理，Peter犹豫了片刻枕着男人的大腿躺下了，蜷缩起身子缓解着酸痛。  
Loki的手落在了凌乱的棕色软发上，抓揉的手法有点像对待一只动物，一只听话乖巧不会咬人就是有点贵的动物。  
留下来吧，多个鲜活的生命陪伴自己也不算太影响。  
直到腿有点发麻，Loki低头看去，被折腾够的人已经睡着了，自己将他抱去了沙发，现在还不能太惯着让他上床。  
不过有着自己味道的被子倒是可以给一条。

四、亡命之徒

半个月了，Peter并没有交回去任何有用的证据，Loki家里的数据干净得像个慈善家。  
而更令Peter感到费解的是Tony和他失联了，局长对此只解释说去做一项机密的任务。

迫于无奈，Peter今晚对Loki用了迷药，在这个男人回家递给自己衣服吻他之后，Peter交过去一杯茶。

望着昏睡在床上的人，Peter还是做贼心虚地推了他两下，确认没有反应才试着用Loki的指纹去解锁了他的手机。  
插上电脑，把所有未曾看过的文件一一破解、拷贝。  
飞速地浏览着那些资料，其实也并没有什么太大的价值，不过是一些灰色地带的交易和漏洞，牵扯上安全方面的威胁是谈不上的…  
自己的手机震了两下，一个加了密的陌生号码的信息——「躲起来，千万不要回局里！」  
是Tony 吧？不要回去？  
可是他已经对Loki下了药，不回去要去哪里？Loki这里已经没办法再待着了…  
一时间乱了心神，Peter只顾着删除掉信息，却忽略了身后笼罩下的阴影。  
“现在的特工可真会算计，出卖身体被目标操到高潮也至少会有钱拿，怎么想都是不亏的…”背后的声音冷得如同来自神话世界里的巨人国度，冰冷多雾没有一丝热度。  
“Loki…”  
“不叫我先生了？”  
“你…我…”Peter想要从自己纠结的大脑中梳理出一个明确的说辞，他其实也并没有拿到对Loki不利的证据，“你也许并不会有麻烦…”  
“拜你所赐？”  
“我会想办法帮你的，可能只是损失点钱就能解决…我并不认为你是个…”  
「需要被抹去的对象」几个字还未说出口，Peter只觉得后颈袭来了痛楚，自己被Loki掐着拖走，他的手机也被甩落在了暗黑的角落里。

当夜，没有任何怜悯和柔情的性爱几度让Peter哭了出来，咬死牙关没有透露出自己的身份更是令Loki变得冷漠。  
自己信任这个小东西，从买下他的那个瞬间就不再抱有怀疑，像是疯了一样每天开始期待回家后能见到他，能得到他生疏的撒娇和乖巧的拥抱。  
心口一阵接着一阵的抽痛，Loki分不清这是迷药的后遗症还是自己真的动了感情，半个月…短暂到只是两个周末多一天的时间，他竟然会因为花钱买回来的玩物而失去理智…  
自己哪怕是做爱做到猝死，他今晚也绝对不放过这个获取了他信任转而就无情撕碎的特工。

任由发泄和索取的Peter到最后连喊停的力气都没有，迷迷糊糊感到Loki又拉开了他的腿就主动迎合，手指放至唇边就慢慢卷进口中，他没有耐力去克制自己射精的冲动，弄湿了床单也在Loki身上留下了稠白的液体。  
最后一次Loki在Peter高潮的颤栗中抽出了自己的性器，射到了那张小脸上，几滴沾上了发丝，徒增了更多的色情和淫靡。  
“我猜买你的地方查不到有你这个人。”掰过Peter的下巴让他强行看着自己，Loki骑跨在特工的腰间，戏谑的笑也带着几分僵硬，“不然我一定会把你送给那天晚上差一点抢在我前面买你的富豪，他一看就是个硬不起来但一定会把你玩到死的变态。”  
“我这么贵…你该留下我…”  
顺手抓过被子擦去脸上的液体，Peter宁愿自己真的只是个失足的拍卖品，被Loki相中买回家，至少以Loki的洁癖程度判断，不会轻易地被取代。  
他现在即使想和心中所喜爱的男人表白，也早已失去了立场。  
“滚。”  
Loki的声音轻得虚弱，他没有去看Peter，随手取了两件自己的衣服扔在那个满是痕迹的身上，他已经很仁慈了，没有让一个要搞垮自己的特工横着出去或者光着出去真的是他的极限。  
“你就这样放我走吗？”挣扎着穿上衣服，Peter还在抱有一丝侥幸，“不是应该把我关起来拷问一下…唔…”  
胳膊被粗暴地扯着，Loki打开了家门让寒风灌进来，不再给Peter多说一句话的机会便将他推了出去。

冷静之后Loki第一个念头竟然是后悔。  
哪些特工局在盯他，哪些机构想要搞他，他再清楚不过了，这种交不出实质性证据的家伙离开自己的庇护只有死路一条。  
而且天亮之后，恐怕不仅仅是Peter的上属，和他有利益关系的合作人也绝不会放过这个被抛弃的特工。  
他不算是个做违法生意的人，只是产业做得大了，也杂了，触碰到一些灰色地带难免动了某些人的利益，可他总能处理得不留痕迹，为此招惹上麻烦他也早已习惯了。  
剩下的夜色Loki没有合眼，紧急处理掉了手边的问题离开了这栋屋子，在沙发底下捡到了Peter的手机，看来即使要找他，也只能密切关注近来的动向了。

没有钱、没有通讯设备的Peter逃亡了将近一个月，也许是自己喜欢Loki的事情败露了，也许是工作没有做到位，或者还有其他更阴暗的原因。  
总之他在死亡线上一直徘徊着。  
局里的追杀，Loki合作伙伴的追杀，他连吃口饭都战战兢兢，睡过各种奇怪的地方，和野猫抢过地盘…  
然而命运总是这么捉弄人，在那个他救过Loki的深巷，他们再一次重逢，只是这次被救下的是自己，在枪口抵上自己额头，连保险都打开的时候。  
Loki出手握住了那把枪的枪管逼着对方收回，告诉对方一切只是个误会，这个小东西是他两个月前买下来的玩物，结果却违约跑了，你尽管回去汇报就好，一切的后果有他担着。

站在自己逃跑的商品面前，居高临下，Loki鞋尖轻轻踢了踢Peter的大腿内侧。  
“给你两个选择，和我回家，或者继续逃亡。”  
“我跟你回家。”  
没有思考又仿佛是已经经过了深思熟虑的回答。  
他喜欢这个男人。  
那一晚因为自己的背叛而赶他走，今日又不忍他死于追杀而前来营救…  
这不是舍不得那一百二十万的行为。  
Peter向Loki伸出手，受了伤的一条腿让他没法站稳，顺势便靠进了男人的胸口，没有被拒绝，而是稳稳地接住了他。  
埋首于Loki的肩窝，Peter潜藏起了自己的笑容——往后的日子，恐怕你会一点点因为我而沦陷。

 

五、做个宅男

“你最近怎么都回去那么早？不过夜生活了？”Thor对着自己的兄弟勾肩搭背，疑问着Loki近来变化的作息。  
“沉迷游戏，做个宅男。”  
“什么游戏能把你迷成这个样子？介绍给我？”  
“做梦去吧。”  
推开满身肌肉的男人，Loki拉开车门戴起墨镜，不想过多地流连。

今天确实出门的很晚，回来却又太早。  
Loki合上房门，将外套丢在沙发上，径自去了卧室。  
他其实没有说谎，家里的确有个最好玩的游戏，令他沉迷，并且绝对不可能分享…

床上的人在家门响动的时候已经醒了，卧室的窗帘紧闭，昏暗的环境让Peter不知道自己到底睡了多久，头还有点痛，身上也是动一动都会发出酸软的叫嚣。  
这样的日子也许不比逃亡好多少…  
但他像个变态一样觉得享受，Loki每天都会按时回家，不会在外停留，与其说是每天都被占有，不如说是自己独占了这个男人。  
脚腕上有个黑色的链子，只要离开这栋屋子的大门，就会被电击到痉挛昏迷，Peter吃过一次苦，也仅仅是一次。  
Loki也有取下它的时候。  
比如昨晚下着倾盆暴雨，他们却在阳台做爱。  
所以这会儿Peter掀开被子向着自己的买主过去，除了一身的吻痕还带着感冒导致的高热散去后的低烧。  
“欢迎回家。”  
干涩的嗓音说得很轻，Peter托起Loki的手印上一吻，然而在他想去亲吻男人脖子的时候，却沉下双眼皱起了眉头。  
有别人的味道…  
“回来的时候一个好兄弟搂了我，香水味吧？”云淡风轻地解释着让Peter不开心的原因，Loki伸手揉了揉他昨晚留下指印的臀部，“还疼吗？”  
一开始他只是打了两巴掌，却在Peter承受住这个行为并且发出诱人呻吟请他继续的时候渐渐失控了，他掌控不了自己商品的底线到底在哪里，打到自己手心发麻，非但没有看到Peter的求饶和哭泣，反倒是那根坚挺而颤抖的性器在泫然欲泣…  
“疼，但是我喜欢…”  
贴合着抚摸的手掌，Peter这句喜欢指的却是Loki向自己自证的过程，这种根本不需要向一个买回家充当床上用品的他证明的举动。  
“你越来越像个变态的小性奴了。”  
“嗯。”  
到底谁才是谁的性奴，现在你还真的分得清楚吗？  
Peter转身隐藏了自己嘴角的笑意，躺回厚软的被子里，像颗诱人的糖果融入了牛奶之中，永远都是这么干干净净，即使不馋嘴的人也想要品尝一下他的味道。  
大张开双腿，Peter展露出有着凌虐痕迹的臀肉，两指拨开浅浅肉粉色的穴口，里面的颜色要更加红嫩一些。  
“请享用。”


End file.
